A Collection of One-Shots and Other Miscellaneous Content
by Butterlover328
Summary: This is just a bunch of one-shots, drabbles, and other stuff that I have running through my head and needed to get down. This will also have my stuff for NaNoWriMo as all I did this year was a collection of one-shots and drabbles. While the two categories say Harry Potter and Percy Jackson, there is also MCR fanfics in here. If you don't like them, skip them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Butterlover328 here with the first of a series of one shots and drabbles I'll be posting as I finish them. This is what I did for NaNoWriMo this year, and I'm very excited to say that I have officially hit 50,000 words already. (I may have cheated somewhat, but I still hit it, and that's what counts.) I'm proud of what I've accomplished, and I wanted to share some of it with you. There is some that I will not share as it is either something that isn't finished, stuff I'm stuck on and don't know how to continue or finish it, or stuff that will never be ready to post because of it's nature. (Nothing bad, I just don't want to post it because it's private.)**

 **Anyways, this little drabble is almost 2000 words, and it's a My Chemical Romance fanfiction, and it's specifically based on their fourth album, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys. (There will be a lot of these, I was highly inspired by the Danger Days universe. The Killjoys are so much fun to write!) In particular, this is a, "What if Party Poison was captured by Korse?" fanfic. I wrote a lot of this scenario with different outcomes, almost like a Choose Your Own Adventure book, so I had a lot of fun experimenting with Party Poison, the rest of the Killjoys, Grace, and especially Korse. (That dude is one of my favorite villians, mainly because he's a prime example of what Better Living Industries was trying to accomplish since he was played by Grant Morrison, who's a very famous comic book writer and artist. Gerard Way is a big fan of him.) I loved writing the interactions between Korse and Party Poison, as they are both very cunning, influential, and powerful people, and the dynamic between them is very interesting. There are some instances where Poison wins, and there are times where Korse wins, and that was decided by how I was writing it and who I believed had the upper hand at the time. I think these might have been some of the best scenes I have ever written, and I will love them forever. So I hope that you enjoy them, if not as much as I do, then at least you find them the slightest bit entertaining.**

 **~Butterlover328**

Poison gave Korse a fierce glare, determined not to give the man anything as he braces himself for the pain he's sure will be inflicted on him.

"Do your worst, you bastard." He spat out, venom lacing his voice. His back was tall and straight, supported by the back of the chair he was tied to.

Korse merely smiled nastily and started moving closer, his voice smug as he spoke, as if he was revelling in the fact that his worst enemy is at his mercy. "My, my? Aren't we hasty? I thought you would like to talk first before we got to that nasty stuff. After all," Here, Korse smirked. "Only bad boys are punished."

"I'm not going to tell you anything, Korse. So you can just toss that idea right out the window." Poison said confidently, his belief in that statement evident in his body language and his tone of voice.

"Oh, spare me the same old thing I hear from every one of you zone rats. _You're never going to get away with this Korse. You'll never get anything out of me Korse._ And I thought you zone rats were all about originality." He said, mocking the voices of other zone runners. Poison fought the urge to show any weakness as much as he wanted to angrily clench his fists.

 _Keep calm Poison_ , He thought. _If you show him that you're affected, he'll win. And you can't ever let him win._

"And do you want to know what happened to those who thought they could beat me, Poison?" Korse asked, getting right into Poison's face.

" _I killed them_. I broke every single one of them. I crushed their beliefs, I killed their hope, I smothered their faith and happiness, and then, I killed them. That is how I go to be Chief Exterminator, after all. The director was pleased with my progress, if a little disappointed with my methods. She had wanted them to live, after all. To be reintegrated into society."

"But I know the truth. I know that you zone rats can't be reassimilated into a perfect society like she thinks you can. She's quite optimistic, in that respect." Korse continued. Poison merely let him speak for a while, until he grew tired of hearing that monotonous voice continue chattering.

"You know, talking to yourself is a sign of insanity, and did you know that monologuing is such a cliche for villains? So based on that information, you seem to be an insane villain. Did I get that right?" Poison asked innocently, breaking that facade as he noticed Korse's slightly irked expression.

However, Korse was not done yet, and his voice was loud and clear without even the smallest of tremors as he changed the topic of his ongoing monologue, pretending not to acknowledge the fact that Poison saw his slip. "What's in a name, I wonder? What power does a name have for a person, especially one such as you, who hides under a different name as a sort of mask?"

Poison's smile was forced, and he could tell that Korse knew it was as well. "My only name is Party Poison. No other name I used to own matters anymore."

"Oh, come now. We both know that's not true. You must have reminisced at some point about your old life while you were out in the zones. Did you have a family, at some point? I wonder what happened to them." Korse's cruel smirk made Poison burn in anger.

"I don't know what's happened to them, but all I know is that they'd rather die being free and happy on their own terms than be controlled by BL/ind!" Poison exclaimed valiantly. Korse wasn't fazed in the slightest, as he had expected this reaction coming from the brightly colored man, and only slightly smirked as his plan was going along nicely, and continued to narrow in on his prey, his eyes and body language hungry and attentive like a predator about to pounce on it's unfortunate victim.

"But what if they were still alive?" Korse pretended to muse, as if the thought just occurred to him. Poison was sure that it hadn't, and he was just pretending to do this so he could lord it over Poison.

"Then they are safe not knowing where I am or that I'm alive as well." Poison's resolve kicked in again, and he held his head up high.

"That doesn't seem very fair to them though, does it?" Korse continues smoothly, not letting the red haired man's growing confidence rattle him. He's been doing this for too long to allow that to happen, and the control the drugs had over him quelled his emotions enough that he barely remembered what being nervous felt like anyways, like it was a dream rather than a real thing. "I wonder how your wife would feel, knowing that you were still alive. Or perhaps your daughter would love to learn that her father was still alive and well?" Poison tried to keep his composure, but his sharp intake of breath was telling enough for the both of them to know he was failing. Korse took this as a notion to keep going and dig the metaphorical knife in deeper.

"Yes, it's such a shame that they don't know, isn't it? Your poor daughter, wondering where her father is, and why her family isn't complete like everyone else's is. Your wife, going through life day by day with thoughts of you in the back of her mind, wishing to know if you were alive and well but thinking and trying to accept that you are most likely dead." Korse had eagerly watched as Poison took each verbal hit about his family like they physically hurt him, and Poison had shut his eyes and flinched as he went through a mantra that he drilled into his head since before he was even a Killjoy. _They're okay,_ He thought. _They're safe, and they are okay. That's all that matters._

"I wonder how they would feel, if you were to reunite with them, and they find out they you have been alive all these years, but also working to _destroy_ their way of life, their last semblance of sanity that they have left in a dark world? That is what Better Living Industries is trying to provide to families and people like you, Poison. A chance of hope, and happiness, as long as there is a sense of order to it as well." Poison's eyes shot open, and Korse had the feeling he had just tripped the wrong wire as he watched the bravado re-enter Poison's body and eyes as he sat up from his bent over position he held previously.

"You really think that you are providing a sense of hope and happiness to those people? They don't even know that those things are because of you. You guys drug them up too much that they don't even know how they feel, or just how to feel at all. If you think happiness comes in the form of order to the point of total control and the inability to even know of anything other than what they are approved to know, then you have no idea what happiness truly is."

"The zones are a symbol of happiness. The desert and it's people are a symbol of hope. The freedom to choose, the freedom to learn for yourself, the freedom to be yourself, instead of what society thinks you should be, is what the desert is about. The ability to not give a fuck about what anybody thinks, to stick it to the man, and to rebel against the masses is what happiness truly is. Hope is alight in the desert. The feeling you get when you wake up everyday and realize that you are yourself, and that there are others like you, and yet none like you at all, is an invigorating feeling. The zones carry the hopes of it's people for a better day, that there will come a time when people will be allowed to express themselves how they wish to again. As long as it survives, then you will never win." Poison said, belief lighting up every word and giving him the confidence to tell Korse the reason they all fight.

Korse thought he was looking at a completely new man than the one that was defeated merely at the thought of his family, and the sudden urge to crush the light in his eyes rushed through him, and before he could think his fist had went out and struck the bound man in the chest. Poison started to wheeze and cough, not expecting the blow that had knocked out all of the air in his lungs.

"So now it's come to actual blows, huh?" Poison said once he caught his breath. "You can't handle the fact that I'm winning, that I have control of the situation, despite being the underdog. When you caught me, you knew that I would fight, but you thought that after being knocked around like every other zone runner that had the unfortunate fate of facing you, I would bow down to your _obvious superiority,"_ Poison's voice was thick with sarcasm. "and tell you all that I knew like a fucking dog. But there's a reason I'm the leader of the Fabulous Killjoys." Poison said, and in a flash, he whipped out a knife from his sleeve and cut through the ropes binding him. Before the silent Draculoids around the two men got the chance to react, Poison had slit the throat of the closest one, switched his knife to his other hand, taken his gun, and shot the other three. He ducked under a shot from Korse, sheathed the knife in his sleeve again, picked up the chair he had been previously bound to, threw it at Korse to distract him, and unsheathed his knife again.

Korse moved out of the way of the incoming chair, but was unable to dodge the slash of Poison's knife as it sliced his left forearm open. He didn't let out any sound or made any notion that he was injured, but Poison could tell by his flaring nostrils that he was angry that it was Poison who drew first blood. Korse fired his gun at Poison's midsection, but the red haired man just danced out of the way of the blast laughing like he was having the time of his life.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, mother fucker!" The younger man yelled, his words as vibrant as his hair. Korse growled in frustration, firing rapidly at the agile man. He had a vision of his enemy's blood splattering as a shot connected with his head, the color as red as his hair as it splashed on his face and the ground. It was a beautiful picture in his mind, and he was determined to make it happen.

Poison was just as determined not to get hit, it seemed, as he gracefully evaded everything Korse threw at him like it was nothing. (And did _that_ get Korse mad, the man was practically seething at this point.) He rolled out of the way of a shot that ended up blasting the door to the warehouse they were keeping him in to smithereens, and he smirked.

"I guess that's my cue to get the fuck out of here then." He said, before twisting away from a shot aimed at his head so that it narrowly passed him and taking off towards the door. Korse tried one last time to catch him, but Poison slipped through the narrow entrance in the nick of time, and ran out of the building laughing up a storm. Korse ran, using his near superhuman speed to try to grab hold of the man, but by the time he found Poison the red haired man had hot wired his car and was speeding off into the desert. As if to taunt him, Poison had the middle finger of his left hand sticking up into the air from the open sunroof, the only thing visible of him in the cloud of dust that the tires of the car were creating.

Korse did the only thing he could at that point. He cursed up a storm as loud as he could manage, and his eyes flashed with fury as it became evident that Poison could have escaped at any time, and that it was only when Korse let his guard down that he took the opportunity, using the rest of the time to play with him, as Korse had tried to do to Poison.

When his tantrum was over and the mind controlling drugs BL/ind provided for every one of it's citizens started to work on dampening his emotions once again, he let out a menacing chuckle.

"Oh Party Poison, I've got my eye on you now. You won't get away from me again. And next time, I'll make sure I crush the light out of your eyes so thoroughly that you'll be begging for the mercy of death, which I will only laugh at before continuing to crush your spirit to smithereens. Mark my words, Poison. This is only the beginning of your end."

 **Dun dun dun. That was cool, wasn't it? Seriously, when I wrote this I could envision the scene in my mind and I could hear their voices as well, and when Korse said that last part for the first time, it gave me chills. Again, I hope that you liked this, and if you did, please do whatever you want with it as long as you don't post it as your own, because that is plagarism. But if you wanted to follow, favorite, or review the story, that would be great. Thank you, and I'll see you all later. Bye!**  
 **~Butterlover328**


	2. Chapter 2

****Hey guys, Butterlover328 here with another piece from my NaNoWriMo project this year. This is a little drabble taken from a scene I had pictured one morning as I was getting ready for school, and I had to get it down as soon as possible. (I almost missed the bus that morning. Whoops!) It is an alternate ending to the SING video by My Chemical Romance, where Party Poison actually survives and kills Korse instead of the opposite happening. I hope you enjoy it!****

 **~Butterlover328**

 **P.S. For those of you who are Harry Potter and Percy Jackson fans, I will have a drabble/one-shot for one of those fandoms posted next week. I just wanted to get this one out first.**

Korse swooped in on Party Poison and pinned him against the wall while he was distracted during the gunfight. _This was it,_ He thought. _Party Poison will finally die._

Korse's allowed himself to smile at Poison, holding his gun underneath the trapped man's chin. Tilting his head, he relished in the look of helplessness and defeat that Poison had on his face and was about to pull the trigger-

Until Poison shot him in the stomach with a ray gun. Korse went down, not expecting the shot, and gasped for breath. He had made sure the man had been disarmed, and he stole a quick look at the yellow gun that was lying unused on the ground out of both of their arms' reach.

Poison however, had a black gun in his hand and was twirling it around his finger. He blew the smoke from the shot away from the tip and smiled cockily.

"We learned something after that last match." Poison smirked. "Always. Keep. A spare. See you in the next life, Korse. And one last thing."

Poison moved closer to the man's face so that his breath tickled Korse's ear as he exhaled.

"Keep running." Poison said, a lilting tone added to his voice as his lips curled into a smirk. Korse was unable to react as his own mocking words were thrown back at him.

The last thing Korse ever heard was a gunshot, the last thing he ever saw was the bold red of Poison's hair and the smirk on his adversary's face, and the last thing he ever felt was pain.

(Scene Break)

When Korse woke up, it was to the stone cold expression of the Chairwoman, who was staring at him through the sleep pod. Airi Isoda was watching him with a raised eyebrow perfectly sculpted to make an arch directly over her left eye, those stone cold nearly black eyes piercing him with a calculating expression as he tried to decide what to do with him. Korse just stood there, frozen in his pod, yet awake and alert, until Isoda spoke.

"The targets known as the Fabulous Killjoys escaped while you were compromised. Your plan of using the child as bait has failed. The next time you see one or more of the zone runners that go by the aliases of Party Poison, Fun Ghoul, Kobra Kid, and Jet Star, you will execute them immediately or subdue them for transport to a Better Living Industries Reeducation center so they may be reassimilated into society once they submit themselves to us. Is that understood?" She asked. Korse nodded in the affirmative, the memory of the order and it's details already implanting itself into the forefront of his mind. Isoda pressed the button on the controller to release him from the sleep pod and started walking away before she stopped and turned around to face him once more.

"Actually, change of plans. Your primary objective is to retrieve the Killjoy who goes by the alias of Party Poison by any means necessary, even if that means you have to kill every other zone rat that tries to stand in your way. You may kill his brother, you may kill his friends, you may slaughter every other person that is in the desert and leave their bodies to the crows, but when it comes to Party Poison, I want to take care of him myself. Is that clear, Chief Exterminator Korse?" Korse made a nod, the only motion one may make in front of the Chairwoman, even if you just below her power wise in the company.

"Crystal." Korse spoke lowly, a cruel smirk resting on his lips. Isoda beat his expression by giving Korse a bloodthirsty, predatory smile.

"Good. I wouldn't want to have to rip you apart piece by piece to extract all the machinery Better Living Industries has provided you with for a better life if I believed you no longer were achieving the success I expected from you. Having to recycle your remains as I implant your previous technology into someone who deserves it more, well that would be way too messy for my liking." And with that parting statement looming over Korse, Isoda walked away, her heels silently making their way across the floor.

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed those little scenes, even if you didn't understand what was really going on. If you like them, but you are curious as to what the main storyline is, you can watch the music videos for SING and Na Na Na by My Chemical Romance, or see if you can find an article on Wikipedia. (Just make sure it's about the music videos and not the comic series, that would give away spoilers.) Anyways, I'll see you guys next week with more updates! Bye!**

 **~Butterlover328**


End file.
